Mas que amigos, lo sabes
by Soralemuri
Summary: Cuando dos amigos sienten que son más que eso ¿hasta dónde pueden llegar para salvar al otro? Una nueva amenaza del mundo digital está afectando a Sora y Tai hará lo que esté en su mano para traerla de nuevo con el.
1. Aeropuerto de sentimientos

**Holaaaaa, este es mi primer fanfic públicado aqui así que espero enterarme un poco de como va la cosa.**

**Bueno este Fic es un TAIORA pareja que adoro y que siempre adorare de Digimon, que fue un anime que me marcó mucho.**

**Espero que lo disfruteis ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Mas que amigos, lo sabes<strong>

Cap 1- Aeropuerto de sentimientos

El aeropuerto era un mar de gente y ella esperaba a aquella persona que se quedaría en su casa durante ese mismo curso, no sabía como era solo que su nombre era Alex y venia de Francia por lo que llevaba un cartel con el nombre de esa persona.

La razón por lo que esa persona estaría ese curso en su casa era el programa de intercambio en el que sus padres la habían apuntado, así que al curso siguiente debería irse ella.

"tititititititiiii" sonó su mbl, cuando lo cogió vio que era un mensaje de su mejor amigo Tai.

"_Sora, me da igual lo que digas estoy de camino al aeropuerto, no te escapes"_

_-_Estúpido Tai...- Dijo Sora enfadada, últimamente su amigo y ella no paraban de tener peleas, por cosas tontas, pero al fin y al cabo no dejaban de ser discusiones insoportables.

Todas aquellas discusiones habían empezado hacía apenas un año, Sora había preparado una cena muy especial para celebrar la copa _al mejor jugador de la temporada_ que había ganado su amigo ese mismo día, ella esperaba que solo estuvieran ellos dos ya que tenía algo importante que decirle, pero cuando el muchacho llegó al restaurante no lo hizo solo, sino con todo su equipo de fútbol, Sora se sintió humillada, le había dicho que tenía que venir solo, pero él como muchas veces se olvidó de aquel detalle, por lo tanto ella enfadada, se le acercó con un vaso de agua, se lo tiró a la cara, le dijo cosas que nunca pensó que podría decirle y se fue corriendo, olvidando por completo aquella cosa tan importante que debía decirle a su amigo _"Te quiero"._

-¿Sora?...- dijo la voz de un extraño- ¿Eres Sora Takenouchi?- Sora levantó la vista para encontrarse con un chico bastante alto, moreno y de ojos color canela muy expresivos. ¿Ese sería Alex?.

-Mmmm... ¿Sí? Soy yo, eres... ¿Alex?- preguntó desconcertada, ella preferí que _aquel _Alex fuera _aquella _Alex.

-Sí- contestó Alex riendo- ¿Acaso esperabas a otra persona?- Ella le miró otra vez, si Tai le veía se complicarían las cosas, aquel muchacho, por alguna razón, era muy celoso.

-Sí, digo, no tranquilo, es que me esperaba... una chica.- el muchacho al escuchar eso empezó a reírse.- No tiene mucha gracia, creo yo- dijo Sora enfadada.

-Bueno, no te enfades, encantado soy Alexander LeBlanc, un placer- dijo para tranquilizar la situación.

-Si, perdona, yo soy Sora Takenouchi, encantada- Sora sonrió y era aquella sonrisa que a todo el mundo le gustaba.- Mis padres están fuera con el coche, te ayudaré con la maletas, vamos- hizo el gesto para coger parte de sus maletas, pero Alex le cogió de una mano y le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

-No hace falta, ya puedo yo.- Y siguió a la chica hasta la salida.

Cuando iban a salir se les cruzó un chico que parecía cansado de correr, llevaba el pelo alborotado. Ella lo reconoció al instante, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Aquel chico era su mejor amigo.

-¡Tai!- gritó al verle.- Al final tuviste que venir- Sabía que si Tai le decía que iría, este acabaría apareciendo.

-¡Te dije que no te escaparas!- le gritó a la chica. Alex al ver aquella situación se puso entre los dos amigos.- ¿Tu quien eres? Aparta.

-¡No!, será mejor que te relajes chico.

-Alex, dejalo, es amigo mio- entonces Alex se apartó y dejó que Sora mirara a los ojos a Tai- Tai, no nada de que hablar, es mejor que te marches.

-Sora, he hablado con Mimi, me lo contó, me contó que aquella noche tenias que decirme algo importante, pero no quiso decirme que era, necesito que me lo digas- Tai esperaba que aquella cosa que tenia que decirle tuviera que ver con los sentimientos de ella hacia el.- por favor

-¡No, Tai! Es demasiado tarde... aquel día... te dije que vinieras solo, pero nunca escuchas, tuviste que aparecer con tu equipo y hacer que me sintiera como una tonta sentada en esa mesa para DOS con una cena para DOS- Se notaba que Sora estaba resentida por aquella noche- Vamos Alex, mis padres nos esperan- Cogió al chico del brazo y lo sacó empujando a Tai. Se dio la vuelta para mirarle por ultima vez- Tai, eres un estúpido.

Siempre le había llamado así y en muchas ocasiones era con cariño y sin mala intención pero Tai notó en ese instante como cada letra de esa palabra que dijo su amiga como un montón de puñaladas en el corazón, el la quería, por encima de todo, sabía perfectamente que se había comportado como un idiota y que no lo podía reclamar nada a Sora, pero no quería que eso acabara así por que hacía tiempo que sentía cosas distintas hacia ella y empezaba a darse cuenta de que se trataba.

-"_Soy un estúpido"- _pensó ahí parado en medio de aquella puerta que ahora estaba tan vacía para él.

_Continuará._

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado a todos los que lo leais ^^ y bueno muchisimas gracias por leer.<strong>

**Todo comentario será bien recibido :)**


	2. Te regalo mi hombro

Cap 2 Te regalo mi hombro

-Bueno... esta será tu habitación durante el curso- le decía Sora al recién llegado- te dejaré solo para que te instales, si necesitas algo, estaré en mi habitación, es la del fondo del pasillo.

-Sora... aquel chico... ¿Era tu ex-novio o algo?- preguntó Alex, aun pensaba en aquella situación tan extraña que había pasado apenas una hora y media.

-Emmm... no, se supone que es mi mejor amigo pero cada vez pienso que está mas lejos de mi.

-Entiendo.

Sora salió al pasillo y suspiró, luego miró el mbl para ver aquel mensaje que le había enviado Tai -_"habló con Mimi..."_- se dijo, marcó el numero de su amiga y se dirigió a su habitación.

En una habitación rosa y pomposa que se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba una chica preocupada hablando con alguien por telefono.

-Matt... hablé con Tai sobre lo que pasó con Sora, no se si hice bien- estaba tirada en la cama enredándose el pelo en el dedo, eso lo hacia siempre que estaba preocupada.

-Siempre tienes que meterte en todo ¿no?... bueno tranquila eso dos no saben vivir sin el otro, acabarán haciendo las paces y tan contentos.- contestó Matt des del otro lado de la linea.

-¡Jo! Matt no es justo... son mis amigos y odio ver a Sora tan tensa cuando aparece Tai... espera tengo otra llamada- cambio la llamada- ¿Sí?-

-¡MIMI! ¿por que lo has hecho? ¿Que le has dicho exactamente?- era la voz de Sora y no parecía muy amigable, Mimi volvió a cambiar de llamad

-Matt... es Sora y parece enfada ¿Que hago?- dijo deseperada

-Pues hablar, no se, tu te has metido en esto... ay mira Mimi dile que vaya al arbol de siempre y hablamos los tres- dijo el rubio- al final yo tambin acabaré por medio- esto último Mimi no puedo escucharlo del todo. Matt colgó.

-MIMI, se que estas ahí, contesta.

-Sora... lo sieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeento, mira ves al arbol y hablamos, te debo una explicación.

-Y tanto que me la debes...- Ahora la voz de Sora no se notaba enfadada sino entrecortada y al borde de los sollozos- pensé que me iba a morir ahí, recordé lo que debía haberle dicho y lo que no pude... no aguanto verle y estar enfadada pero tampoco puedo evitarlo.

-Sora... no sabía que te sentias así, ves al arbol ¿vale? Lo siento mucho

-Vale... nos vemos allí.- colgó

Sora salió de su habitación secándose las lagrimas, pasó por delante de la habitación de Alex, éste notó na sombra por la puerta y salió.

-Oye, había pensado que podrías enseñarme la ciudad...- miró los ojos rojos de Sora- eh ¿estás bien?

-Si si, no es nada, mmm ahora he quedado con una amiga, si quieres puedes venir.

Los dos salieron de la casa dirección al parque, donde había quedado con Mimi.

Sora en ese momento no estaba muy animada aún tenía ganas de llorar y soltar todo lo que llevaba guardando dentro todo ese tiempo, mientras Alex la miraba desconcertado, no la conocía de nada pero sabía que no era un buen momento para ella.

Llegaron pronto al arbol y se sentaron el la hierba.

-Oye Sora, hablame de ti anda, vamos a estar juntos todo el curso.- El chico era directo, eso lo notó ella enseguida.

-Nosé que quieres que te cuente de mi...

-mmm pues ni idea la verdad, era para... que te animaras un poco- dijo dándole un suave codazo en el brazo, ella sonrió- juguemos a algo, yo te pregunto y tu e respondes

-me parece bien, pero no te pases.

-Veamos... ¿que deporte te gusta?

-Mmm fútbol, aunque también el tenis.

Después de muchas preguntas Alex se quedó callado, la miró y se dispuso a hacer una última pregunta.

-¿Qué te pasó con ese chico del aeropuerto?

-Te dije que no te pasaras... no tengo por que decirte eso... es privado- apartó la mirada, las lagrimas estaban apunto de salir, Alex le obligó a que la girara.

-Oye se que estás mal y te noto los ojos llorosos desde que salimos de tu casa, no te obligaré a contármelo si no quieres, pero, si quieres llorar puedes hacerlo, te regalo mi hombro.- y se le acercó para que ella pudiera apoyarse.

Sora comenzó a llorar y llorar hasta que no puedo mas, entonces la voz de Mimi vino des de lejos.

-¡Sora! Perdón por tardar, Matt se quedó mirando una tienda de instrumentos- Mimi fijó su vista en la escena donde, su querida amiga con los ojos rojos, tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de un chico, que al parecer de Mimi era bastante mono.- ¿interrumpimos?

-Mimi... este es Alex- dijo rápidamente apartándose de el- es el chico que viene de intercambio...

Encantada- sonrió Mimi- este es Matt.

-Un placer.- dijo el muchacho secamente.

-Mmmm, no te ofendas Matt, pero Mimi, ¿que hace aquí?- dijo Sora

-bueno, la idea de quedar para hablar fue de el.

-Ya veo que hablas con todos antes que conmigo- Sora estaba un tanto enfadada con su amiga.

-Lo siento Sora... no debí hablar con el, pero es que estaba tan preocupada por vosotros que no pude contenerme.

Sora miró a sus amigos, luego cerró los ojos pensativa, ellos no tenían la culpa de todo aquello y menos Alex, el pobre era el primer día en Japón y se encontraba con esto.

-Bueno, mejor dejemos el tema y demos una vuelta... ahora no estoy de humor para hablar de él y menos con Alex aquí.

Los cuatro fuero a dar una vuelta y de paso aprovecharon para enseñarle todo a Alex.

Sora se quedó un poco mas atrás junto Alex, le cogió de la chaqueta para que parara.

- Hey, gracias Alex, por el hombro.


	3. Valor

Cap 3. Valor

Tai volvió a su casa deprimido, no sabía como miraría a su amiga después de todo lo ocurrido. Mientras volvía recordaba los momentos buenos antes de que el hiciera lo que hizo, se culpaba, pero era muy orgulloso para demostrarlo, aunque su emblema era el valor, no era lo suficiente valiente para decirle a Sora que lo sentía y que empezaba a entender lo que sentía por ella.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta pasó por delante de casa de Sora, pero lo que vio no le gustó mucho, no sabia quien era ese chico pero si Sora tenía algo con él no tenía derecho tampoco a estar así con Tai, al menos pensaba eso.

Quiso perseguirles pero no pudo, era superior a el esa situación, así que dio la vuelta y siguió hasta su casa.

El camino de vuelta fue el doble de duro, solo pensaba en Sora y ese, ese y Sora...

-¡MIERDA!, Tai olvidalo ya, no merece la pena- dijo en medio de la calle. Alguien le dio un empujón por la espalda- ¡Eh! ¿A que ha venido eso?- Tai se giró y se encontró con su amigo Matt.

-Tío, deja de hablar solo por la calle, parece que estés chalado- dijo el rubio

-Matt no estoy de humor

-Lo sé, Mimi no se callará nunca, ahora iba a quedar con ella, teníamos pensado hablar con Sora ¿Quieres venir?

-¿Estas de broma? Si Sora me ve no se que pasaría, hoy no es un buen día para que hablemos ella y yo.

-Macho, ni hoy ni nunca a este paso, se supone que eras el valiente del grupo, echale huevos que se supone que ante todo es tu mejor amiga, no debería ser ta difícil.

-Calla, lo sé, ¿te crees qué no lo he pensado? Pues claro que sí, pero no es tan fácil como parece, con Sora hay que ir con un chaleco anti-balas por lo que te pueda decir en ese momento, si no me preparo mentalmente, nunca lo arreglaremos...

-Bueno, esta noche te llamo y te cuento.

-Lo peor de todo es que ha aparecido ese chico de no se donde, eso me lo pondrá más difícil aun.

-Tranquilo, vete a casa y luego hablamos.- Matt se despidió de su amigo y siguió su camino.

Finalmente llegó a su casa, en el comedor estaban su hermana, T.K, gatomon y agumon.

- dijo el pequeño digimon con forma de dinosaurio para recibir a su amigo.- saliste muy deprisa este medio día...

-Hola chicos...- Kari, su hermana, notó que Tai estaba bastante desanimado, se levantó y se acercó a el.

-Hermano... ¿cómo ha ido?- dijo preocupada.

-... mal sinceramente, ahora solo quiero dormir un rato y despejarme- se dirigió a su habitación con la cabeza gacha- no hagáis ruido por favor.- y cerró la puerta dejando a los presentes preocupados.

Gatomon miró a Kari preocupada y notó que ella también lo estaba

-Kari, ¿qué deberíamos hacer?

-No lo se Gatomon... no lo se...- Kari se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hermano- voy a hablar con el, estoy preocupada, esperadme aquí.

-Espera Kari, ¿no sería mejor dejarle descansar? Se le veía bastante mal, no se si es buena idea- dijo TK

-Lo sé, pero... aun así...- a pesar de lo que dijo TK ella picó en la puerta de la habitación- Tai, hermano, voy a entrar.

Su hermano estaba sentado en la cama con la cara entre las manos. Al notar que su hermana había entrado levantó la cabeza con cansancio.

-Kari, ahora no

-Hermano, no pretendas que no haga nada cuando te veo así, ¿qué ha pasado?

-No hay nada que hacer, esta vez la he fastidiado, pero bien

-Pero vosotros siempre estáis así, acabareis haciendo las paces, como siempre.

-¿Por que todos lo veis tan fácil?

-¿Acaso no lo es?

-No, de todos modos ahora no quiero hablar, dejame solo- Tai se estiró en la cama y cerró los ojos. Kari por su parte suspiró y salió de la habitación apoyando su espalda en la puerta.

-Tendría que haberte hecho caso TK...- dijo apenada- pero odio ver a mi hermano así y que no me deje ayudarlo.

-Kari, no te preocupes, se arreglará- se acercó a ella y le abrazó, Kari se estremeció un poco pero ese abrazo le gustó.

-Gracias.

Tai dormía o al menos lo intentaba y aunque era desesperante cerrar los ojos y ver a su amiga en su mente diciéndole todas las cosas que el quería que le dijera. _"Esto es inútil... aquí estirado no soluciono nada, Matt, Kari... TODOS tienen razón aunque no pueda decirle a Sora lo que siento al menos podría intentar que nuestra amistad no se rompa"_ pensaba una y otra vez _"pero... ¿por que no soy capaz? Quizás... solo quizás, ya no quiera que haya una simple amistad" _se daba cuenta el chico _"pero no es simple, es una GRAN amistad"_

_-_Tengo que arreglarlo- se levantó de la cama y salió al comedor.

Vio a su hermana junto a TK y los digimons que estaban con ellos, pero se dio cuenta que aquellos 2 enanos estaban mas juntos de lo normal.

-TK... apartate de mi hermana, que no hace frío- dijo bromeando, pero esto hizo que los dos muchachos se ruborizaran.- Tranquilos chicos, bueno me voy a resolver unas cosas, gracias Kari.- Y salió de la casa.

-Ves, te lo dije, Tai no se da por vencido, todo se arreglará- dijo TK para tranquilizarla

-Eso, Tai es valiente, sabrá enfrentarse- dijeron casi al unisono Gatomon y Agumon.

-Tai, mucha suerte.

Corrió y corrió hasta llegar al parque donde supuso que estaría ella, pero recordó que no sería fácil, también estarían, Mimi, Matt y ese tío que no sabía como se llamaba.

Después de varias vueltas se dio medio por vencido, ya empezaba a oscurecer y no tenia sentido seguir buscando, solo iría a un último lugar, la casa de Sora.

Se encontraba delante de la puerta, decidiendo si sería buena idea picar o no, en ocasiones se giraba y bajaba las escaleras para marcharse pero siempre giraba la cabeza y volvía a la puerta, parecía bastante extraño haciendo eso puesto que llevaba casi una hora haciendo lo mismo.

La puerta hizo un ruido y el corazón de Tai casi se paró, estaba dirigiéndose a las escaleras en ese momento pero dio u giro brusco y fue corriendo hacia ella para picar definitivamente.

La puerta se abrió ante el. Aunque no fue quien esperaba.

-Taichi... ¿Qué haces aquí? Sora no está en casa.

-¿No? ¿Y sabe donde puede estar? Es importante

-Salió con Alex esta tarde así que... supongo que no tardará en volver- la madre se apartó de la puerta para dejar paso- ¿por que no entras? Así la esperas dentro, la llamaré para saber donde está.

-No, no se preocupe, no quiero ser molestia

-Tu nunca lo has sido Taichi, entra va, ¿ahora te entra la vergüenza?- dijo la mujer riéndose

Vale...- Tai entró dentro y se quitó las bambas- con permiso.

La madre le acompañó hasta el cuarto de su hija, eso no lo haría con cualquiera pero como se trataba de él, que tantas veces había estado en su casa, se había quedado incontables veces a comer y a cenar, y aunque no tantas, también se había quedado a dormir, pero eran otros tiempos, eran pequeños.

Tai entró en la habitación y notó nostalgia, cuando quedaban todas las tardes para jugar a video juegos, incluso para estudiar, pero esto último era por que Sora le obligaba.

Su mirada se centró en la cama, había un peluche, un oso para ser exactos, lo reconoció, se lo había regalado el para su cumpleaños, una semana antes de que ocurriera eso. Aún lo tenia, así que Tai conservó algo de esperanza.

Ahora miraba el escritorio, tenía una foto enmarcada, salían todos, los niños elegidos, también estaban Davis y los demás.

"_Echo de menos esos momentos de aventuras... ¿Cuando empezó a estropearse todo?" _ seguramente fuese cuando llegaron a la secundaria, aun se veían y mucho, pero poco a poco dejó de ser lo mismo, estaban creciendo y ya no eran los mismos mejores amigos, algo cambiaba.

Se quedó con la foto en las manos, observándola, ellos dos salían abrazados y sonriendo, como deseaba volver a estar así con ella.

-Tai, Sora está de camino, ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?- la madre de Sora entró en la habitación de su hija, pero se sorprendió al ver la cara de preocupación del muchacho, nunca le había visto así- Taichi... ¿Esta bien?

-¿Eh? Ah, sisi, no se preocupe, todo está bien- se mintió. La madre no quiso interrogarle así que volvió a hablarle de la cena.

-Vale pero anima esa cara, que este no es el chico que yo conozco, entonces ¿Te quedas a cenar?

-Mmm, ¿le importa que se lo diga cuando llegue Sora?

-Claro.- Y salió de la habitación para dejarle solo.

Pasó media hora hasta que Tai escuchó la puerta de entrada de la casa, supuso que sería Sora.

-Mamá, ya estamos en casa- llegó a escuchar, _ya estamos en casa_ había dicho Sora.

Tai se puso nervioso ¿Estaría ese tal Alex con ella? Recordó que la madre le había llamado así. Los pasos se acercaban mas y mas a la habitación de la chica y Tai se quedó inmóvil frente la puerta, esperando a que abriera, sabía que su visita no le gustaría mucho. Poco a poco la puerta se fue abriendo.

-Tai... ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo, Tai le notó la mirada un tanto perdida, tenía los ojos rojos, el esperaba que no fuera por llorar, no soportaba la idea de hacer llorar a su amiga y ni que la hiciesen llorar.

Recordó cuando Matt cortó con ella tres meses después de el concierto que dio por navidad, Tai había animado a Sora para que lo hiciera, a pesar de lo que empezaba a sentir, pero al verla tan emocionada por ver al rubio decidió que la felicidad de su amiga era mucho mas importante que sus propios sentimientos, cuando ella llegó a su casa destrozada por la ruptura se sintió responsable de todo.

La madre de Sora apareció por detrás y no estaba sola, estaba con ese chico que no conocía.

-Se me olvidó Sora, Taichi ha venido a verte.

-Mamá, Alex ¿nos podéis dejar solos?- Sora pensó que era buen momento para hablar con Tai.

Su madre y Alex cerraron la puerta. Sora miraba a Tai, pero no sabia como sentirse, bien, mal, enfadada, con ganas de gritarle... pero de todos modos estaba ahí, delante de ella y sin hacer nada.

- Sora, lo siento- Tai solo pudo decir eso.


	4. Besos estúpidos

Cap. 4 Besos estúpidos

- Sora, lo siento- Tai solo puedo decir eso.

Sora miró el escritorio, la foto estaba tumbada, la cogió sin decir nada a Tai y la miró.

- Odio hacerme grande, las responsabilidades, no entender nada y que nadie te lo explique por que ya eres mayor para aprenderlas tu misma ¿por que es todo tan complicado? Las cosas contigo eran mas fáciles cuando estábamos en primaria, solo eramos amigos, a mi no me dolía verte con otras chicas, por que sabía que siempre serías mi mejor amigo, pero ahora cualquier cosa que me haga sentir lejos de ti...- Tai se iba acercando lentamente a Sora hasta que pudo alcanzarla, le rozó el brazo pero ella se separó- ¿Por que me duele verte feliz con otras personas? ¿Será por que no puedo serlo yo contigo? Me siento egoísta- esta vez Tai la cogió con fuerza para evitar que escapara.

- Sora... yo no se que decir... no quiero que te sientas lejos de mi, para mi siempre has sido la primera persona en confiar, con la que poder hablar de cualquier cosa sin miedo, pero no puedo acercarme a ti si te callas las cosas... a veces pienso que no confiás en mi, pero después me digo que es imposible.- Sora le miraba fijamente- no puedes decir que eres egoísta, yo me pongo celoso a la mínima que te vea con algún chico que no soy yo, y sinceramente, siempre ha sido así.

- Entonces ¿por que lo hacemos tan difícil? ¿por que nunca escuchas? ¿por que no quieres escuchar lo que te quiero decir? yo... no logro entender tu manera de ser.

Sora se separó de él y se sentó en la cama abrazando sus piernas mientras se apoyaba en ellas. Aunque sabía que tenía que decirle, tampoco sabía como decírselo.

- Si te escucho, pero como tu siempre dices, soy estúpido y tengo una manera muy idiota de demostrarlo a todas horas, pero ahora he llegado a entender cosas y aunque siempre he querido escucharte, ahora quiero escucharte mas que nunca.- puso su mano en el hombro de la chica.- solo espero que lo que tenga que escuchar de ti sea lo mismo que espero que escuches de mi.

En la otra habitación estaba Alex delante de su puerta esperando alguna señal de la chica le hiciera ir a ayudarla, no conocía a su amigo pero des de que lo vio no había hecho mas que estropearlo todo, des de pequeño siempre dio clases de japones pero hasta ahora nunca tuvo la oportunidad de viajar hasta Japón y cuando lo conseguía además de conocer a una nueva amiga aparece un supuesto amigo que lo hace todo triste.

Alex siguió escuchando la conversación.

- Tai... yo es que no se como decirlo, no se si debería decírtelo. Lo que quiero saber es por que lo hiciste.

- Oye, fue un día impresionante para mi, iba a ir al restaurante pero mis compañeros me insistieron en ir a celebrarlo todos, quería que viniera pero entonces me dejaste empapado y te fuiste.

- Y con razón, era importante para mi.

- Lo sé, por eso quiero disculparme y que me perdones, estoy harto de que estemos como el perro y gato, quiero que sigamos siendo los mejores amigos para siempre- Dijo Tai sin pensar no era eso lo que quería decir, pero fu lo que le salió. Sora por su parte se quedó inmóvil, algo le dolía por dentro, Tai solo quería una amistad así que debía olvidarlo todo.

- Si, es mejor... digo te perdono.

Sora acompañó a Tai hasta la puerta y se despidieron, Tai vio que su amiga no estaba muy animada, la había vuelto a fastidiar, entonces decidió hacer alguna cosa, acarició la cara de Sora que estaba mirando al suelo, acercó su cara poco a poco a la de ella y apoyó su frente contra la suya, poco a poco

Sora empezó a levantar la cara, se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él, de sus labios, entonces Tai la besó dulcemente, ella no quería separarse, pero estaba desconcertada, Tai le había dicho que quería que volvieran a ser los mejores amigos de siempre y ahora la besaba como ella llevaba deseando des de hace mucho tiempo

- Sora... soy un estúpido ¿verdad?- ella le sonrió

-Estúpido Tai.- Entonces el se fue a casa.

Fue un día bastante duro para los dos. Sora no pudo dormir en toda la noche y no dejó de dar vueltas por su habitación, su madre fue varias veces para decirle que se fuera ya dormir, pero hasta las 5 de la mañana no lo logró.

Tai volvió corriendo a casa, sus padres estaban en la mesa con Kari, seguramente esperándole para cenar.

- Hermano, te ve contento, lo has solucionado ¿verdad?

- Digamos que si- dijo contento como nunca, ahora compartían un secreto.

- Por cierto, Matt te ha llamado.

Para Tai esa noche fue genial, se durmió enseguida, al contrario que Sora. Al día siguiente se levantó feliz, lo había arreglado con su amiga y eso era suficiente para él.

Empezaban las clases y aunque le daba pereza le agradaba la idea de estar en clase ya que estaba en la misma que ella. Durante el camino al instituto se imaginaba un sinfín de escenas entre ellos dos, se imaginaba muchas miradas en clase, en los pasillos, en el patio con sus amigos, sus amigos preguntándose que les pasaba, pero nunca revelaría lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Iba con su hermana, pero estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no hizo mucho caso a lo que ella le decía.

- Tai... Tai... Tai... ¿Quieres escucharme hermano? No se que hacer con T.K.. - ¿Qué pasa con T.K.? - Ay de verdad Tai, no se en que piensas, da igual esto es mejor hablarlo con las amigas- Kari vio de lejos a Jolie- ¡Jolie, espera! Tai me voy con Jolie ¿vale?

- Claro, no te preocupes.

Las chicas se alejaron de él hasta que no pudo verlas mas. Escuchó unas risas por detrás de él y una de ellas la reconoció, era ella, se giró emocionado.

- ¡Sora!- no estaba sola, también estaba Mimi, Matt y Alex- Hola chicos ¿Qué tal?

_- _Vaya que buen humor traes hoy ¿no?- dijo Matt- te llamé anoche ¿Dónde estabas?

- Resolver asuntos para no hablar solo por la calle- Solo Matt le entendió.

- Perdonad, Tai este es Alex, Alex él es Tai- por fin se lo presentaban, aun no se fiaba de el, no habían empezad con buen pie.

- Encantado Alex- dijo Tai

- Igualmente.

Llegaron a su clase, todos esos pensamientos de miradas que había tenido Tai no fueron mas que imaginaciones suyas, Sora estaba sentada al lado de Alex, que estaban unas cantas filas mas atrás, y se pasaron las dos horas de clase hablando en voz baja y riendo en silencio.

-_"¿por que tengo que estar delante? Por que no prestas atención en clase Tai"- _pensó y a continuación hundió la cabeza en el libro.

- Yagami ¿no te interesa la lección de hoy? O ¿ya te la sabes?- dijo el profesor dándole con una hojas en la cabeza.

- Perdón profesor- la clase se rió y siguieron a lo suyo.

Después fue mucho peor, las siguientes horas hasta el patio no las tenía con Sora, así que no paraba de pensar en esos dos riéndose en clase.

- Tai ya vuelves ponerte celoso.

- Celoso de qué ¿eh?- Matt estaba en su clase y por gracia o desgracia de Tai era su compañero de mesa.- ya empiezas otra vez a hablar solo.

- ¿Por que te tengo en clase? Los profesores me odian- dijo bromeando

- En realidad se que te encanta tenerme en clase, sino estarías muy amargado pensando en lo que no debes, así que agradecémelo.

La última clase para Sora era la de Educación física, tenía que correr, Tai desde su ventana de clase podía ver la pista y no dejaba de mirar como Sora daba vueltas y vueltas a la pista.

Sonó el timbre, _"por fin, ya es la hora" _se fue corriendo hacia el patio dejando a su amigo detrás.

Buscó a Sora pero no estaba en ningún sitio, hasta que vio a Mimi y Alex salir, fue corriendo hacia ellos con la esperanza de que Sora estuviera con ellos.

- Hola chicos, ¿no está Sora con vosotros?

- Tai, Sora está en la enfermería, no se encontraba bien- le dijo Mimi.

Una chica de su clase se les acercó.

- Mimi, ¿cómo está Sora? Vaya susto nos ha dado, es la primera vez que veo que se desmaya, no es propio de ella, seguramente estará haciendo tonterías con las dietas... ay estas chicas.

- Oye, Sora no es de ese tipo de chicas, Reika, así que no inventes- dijo Mimi enfadada, Reika era muy chismosa y como dijera algo, por alguna razón inexplicable, todo el mundo se lo acababa creyendo.

- Bueno tranquila- y se fue.

Tai miró a los dos ¿Sora se había desmayado? -_"tengo que ir a verla"-_

- Voy a ir a verla, a ver como está- dijo sin parecer demasiado preocupado, pero a Mimi no la engañaba.

- Es mejor que la dejes descansar- dijo Alex parandolo- ahora estaba durmiendo.

- ¿Me vas a decir tu cuando puedo ir a ver a MI mejor amiga?- dijo Tai enfadado

- Alex tiene razón, dejala descansar- le fastidió que Mimi apoyara a Alex, -_¿De dónde demonios ha salido este tío?"- _

Alex y Mimi se fueron a buscar a Matt y Tai se quedó ahí, tenían razón si Sora se había desmayado ahora estaría descansando, pero llevaba toda la mañana deseando verla, saber que era lo que pensaba después del aquel beso, entonces sus pies le llevaron a la puerta de la enfermería y dio unos toques flojos a la puerta, esperaba no molestar a Sora, solo quería saber si estaba bien ¿qué tenía de malo eso?. Salió la enfermera del instituto.

- Hola Taichi, ¿vienes por Sora?

- Si, me han dicho que no se encontraba bien y he venido a ver como estaba ¿puedo verla?.

- Claro, pero no hagas ruido, está durmiendo.

- Si, señorita Megumi ¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó al ver a su amiga estirada en la cama de la enfermería.

- No te preocupes, se pondrá bien- dijo sonriendo- voy a llamar a sus padres, no hagas mucho ruido ¿vale?- Tai asintió y se quedó sentado al lado de Sora.

Estaba muy tranquila durmiendo y Tai tenía la tentación de despertarla para

hablar pero no lo hizo.

- Estúpida Sora... vaya sienta realmente bien decirlo, no me extraña que me lo digas cada dos por tres.- La miró- no me preocupes así ¿vale? Yo que tenía tantas ganas de estar hoy contigo y no hemos podido hablar en toda la mañana. Lo de ayer... no se si tu... para mi fue... en fin, estás dormida no tiene sentido hablar de esto ahora, Matt tiene razón estoy chiflado hablado solo.

- Tai...- dij Sora con la voz apagada, Tai la miro rápidamente- Tai... aquí la únca que puede llamar estúpido al otro soy yo...- Tai se rio.

- Ey Sora, deberías dormir, venga.

- No quiero dormir, tengo pesadillas- Tai la miró extrañado, con la cara de angel que tenía hace un rato y ahora decía que tenía pesadillas.- ¿Me das agua por favor?.

Tai fue a por un poco de agua y se la llevó a Sora, le ayudó a incorporarse un poco para que pudiera beber.

- ¿Qué te pasó? Me dijeron que te desmayaste.

- mmm no se, de repente, no tenía fuerza y empezaba a ver borroso, lo siguiente que recuerdo es que e llamaras estúpida.

La enfermera llegó, dejó unos papeles en la mesa y se dirigió donde estaban los muchacho.

- ¿Ya estás despierta? ¿Te encuentras mejor?- Sora asintió con la cabeza t miró a Tai, la enfermera le puso la mano en la frente- bueno, no tienes fiebre... ¿Duermes mal por las noches?- le preguntó.

- Bueno, últimamente no duermo muy bien y me canso con facilidad.

- ¿Eso des de cuando?

- no se, no hará un año o así, creo- dijo Sora sin pensar, pero Tai recordó que mas o menos por esas fechas fue cuando empezó todo a ir mal y se sintió fatal por ello.

- Bueno, he llamado a tus padres, vana venir a buscarte, será mejor que descanses unos días en tu casa y duermas mucho, creo que tienes mucho cansancio acumulado.

Al cabo de media hora el padre de Sora llegó al instituto y se la llevó a casa, Tai les acompañó hasta el coche del señor Takenouchi.

- Recuperate Sora, iré a verte ¿vale?.- Sora sonrió y le abrazó.

- Gracias por lo de anoche- le susurró al oído- prometeme que vendrás- le dijo por último en alto.

- Claro.- dijo. Esperó a que se alejara el coche y salió corriendo a clase.


	5. Amistades peligrosas

Cap-5 Amistades peligrosas

Sora dormía profundamente, hacía días que no dormía bien, las pesadillas eran demasiado seguidas e intentaba no dormir, pero eso le pasó factura, por suerte pudo cerrar los ojos sin temor.

Soñó con un campo muy extenso, era precioso, todo verde y con pequeñas flores lilas.

Estaba sentada, disfrutando de la tranquilidad, pero en el horizonte se acercaba una nube negra, muy intensa, poco a poco iba cubriendo el campo, las flores se marchitaban y Sora volvía a estar en una pesadilla. Asustada intentó huir del lugar, pero el campo no tenía fin.

- Sora, Sora, no corras

Conocía la voz, había compartido mucho con ella. Se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta, la nube negra la atravesó y después de la nube ni rastro de aquél lugar tan maravilloso, solo un sitio muerto con una luz que se le acercaba.

- Piyomon ¿eres tu?- estaba de rodillas mientras se acercaba ella. Hacía mucho que no la veía, ninguno de los digimons la habían visto, pero aún así, Piyomon estaba en su sueño.

- Sora, no escapes, él te ayudara.

- ¿Quién?

Detrás de Piyomon había una sombra oscura que se alzaba hasta los mas alto del cielo.

- Piyomon, ¿estás bien?- Sora notaba a su amiga un tanto distinta

- Sí, Sora, estoy bien ¿y tu?- su voz fue burlona y estaba cambiando a una mas monstruosa. Piyomon empezaba a caminar hacia atrás adentrándose en las sombra.

- ¡Piyomon! ¡No!- se quedó sola, ya no había nada en absoluto, todo era oscuridad- Piyomon, no me dejes, otra vez no, no me dejes, Tai ayudame...

Fuera de su sueño Tai la miraba preocupado, su amiga no paraba de gritar, él estaba asustado, había intentado despertarla pero no hubo suerte.

- Sora despierta venga... despierta, es una pesadilla.- le dijo, pero ella no paraba de agitarse y llorar, comenzó a llorar mucho- no, Sora no, por favor despierta, no llores- la abrazó- no llores, estoy aquí.

Sora fue despertando poco a poco, entre sollozos.

- Tai, ayudame, ayudame... Piyomon.- Sora estaba nerviosa se apartó de los brazos de Tai

- Eh, eh, eh, vamos tranquila, solo ha sido una pesadilla.

- No... ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? Tai... pesadilla...- suspiró- gracias.

- Me tenias preocupado... no te podía despertar y gritabas mucho...

- ¿Dónde están mis padres y Alex?

- Tus padres han salido un momento y Alex... creo que está con Mimi.- En realidad donde estuviera Alex no le importaba nada, solo le importaba que Sora estuviera bien, estar con ella y por fin poder hablar a solas.

Pasaron toda la tarde hablando, a Sora se le empezaba a ver mejor cara Le contó el sueño a Tai y a él le pareció extraño.

- Pero Sora... ¿de verdad crees que le ha pasado algo a Piyomon?

- Si... lo estoy, lo he notado, ¿no me crees?

- Pues claro, yo confío en ti. Les diré a Agumon y a los demás que la vuelvan a buscar, sino iremos nosotros mismos.

- Gracias Tai- Le sonrió y le abrazó

- Sora...- empezó a ponerse nervioso- lo del otro día.. quiero decir que... ¿Qué pensaste?

- ¿El otro día?- hizo memoria y recordó el beso, había pasado unos malos días y casi no recordaba aquel momento- bueno, fue... pensé... no lo sé Tai, fue extraño, aunque me gustó y mas si vino de ti- empezó a avergonzarse- pero todo es tan raro últimamente... no se como decirlo... lo siento

- Tranquila, creo que te entiendo, es mejor dejar que el tiempo pase y ver como surge todo ¿no?

- Sí, tu siempre me entiendes- le sonrió- estos besos serán nuestro secreto- y le volvió a besar.

Tai volvió a casa tarde, se quedó en casa de Sora demasiado tiempo y al día siguiente tenía clase y ese día esperaba que Sora ya estuviera bien del todo.


	6. Mardrömon

**Estoy pensando en cambiar la "sinopsis" la verdad, por que la historia está llevando mas bien otro enfoque **

**Y después de taaaaanto tiempo subo el capitulo 6 uu' Creo y digo creo, que la estoy liando bastante XD mira que me gustan los dramas con estos dos pero... pufff en fin ya me direis que os parece *_***

Cap. 6 - Mardrömon

Estaba ansioso, hacía días que no tenía noticias de Sora, iba a su casa pero su madre apenas le daba noticias sobre su estado, solo que era mejor que no tuviera visitas, que el doctor no sabía bien que le pasaba y que era mejor no acercarse sin prudencia hasta no tener más noticias.

Tai no comprendía nada, en realidad para él, era como si todos le ocultaran algo, cuando hablaba con los demás sobre Sora, estos lo evitaban, pero era lógico, la repentina enfermedad de Sora no era una tema que les gustara tratar y para ellos, sus amigos, les resultaba difícil, sabían como se sentía Tai y tampoco querían ver como su amigo se consumía, por eso intentaban alejarle del tema.

-¡ENSERIO! Estoy harto de todos vosotros ¿Es qué no os importa lo que le ocurre a Sora? ¿Nadie se para a preguntarse por qué de repente está así? No me lo esperaba de vosotros, eramos un equipo, TODOS. ¿A caso olvidasteis cuando Sora se preocupó por todos nosotros cuando nos separamos en el mundo digital? Ella siempre ha estado ahí para nosotros y ahora... vosotros la dejáis de lado...- Todos le miraban asombrados, tan solo le habían dicho de hacer una visita a los digimons para que intentara olvidar un poco todo- Pues que os quede bien claro, yo no pienso dejarla de lado.

-Eh, Tai vamos, no lo decíamos en ese sentido, claro que estamos preocupados, te recuerdo que Sora sigue siendo nuestra amiga, no te hagas el héroe ahora...- dijo el rubio a punto de levantarse para iniciar una pelea, pero Mimi le detuvo, Matt la miró y ella negó con la cabeza, eso hizo que el chico se relajara.

-Yo... no me hago el héroe. Nos vemos- Y se alejó del grupo para dirigirse a casa de su amiga pelirroja.

Corrió y corrió mientras notaba que le ardía la cabeza, no, le hervía la sangre y sabía perfectamente que no pensaba con claridad, por mucho que le dijeran que no podía ir a verla, que no podía entrar en su habitación, que no se preocupara, que pronto estaría mejor, eso a él le daba absolutamente igual.

Estaba seguro que todo esto tenía algo que ver con las pesadillas de Sora, pero no sabía por donde cogerlo.

Llegó a casa de los Takenouchi se quedó quieto delante de la puerta unos segundos y armándose de valor, el que necesitaría para enfrentarse a los padres de Sora, para desobedecerles, para hacerles ver que no era aquel chico que jugaba a fútbol con su hija empezó a aporrear la puerta hasta que escuchó los pasos de alguien, eran lentos, mantuvo la esperanza de que fueran de Sora.

-¡OYE! ¿Qué demonios te ocurre chaval?- Para su desgracia quien abrió la puerta fue Alex, aunque para él, saber que no tendría que gritar a los padres de sora sino a Alex era un regalo de los dioses- ¿Qué quieres? Ya te han dicho que no puedes verla.

-Claro, me vas a decir, precisamente tú, que no puedo ver a mi mejor amiga

-No lo digo yo, lo dicen sus padres y los médicos.

-¿Te crees que me importa? Estoy harto de que me tengáis fuera de su vida- Tai apartó al chico de un golpe.

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO PUEDES ENTRAR!- le gritó Alex des del suelo.

Tai corrió hasta la habitación de Sora tropezándose en ocasiones, no se creía lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, cuando llegó a la puerta de la chica se quedó con la cabeza apoyada en ella, sin aliento. Dentro no escuchaba nada. Entró sin pensárselo dos veces.

Todo oscuro. La luz de la habitación estaba apagada, aunque la luz de la mesita de noche no lo estaba, no tenía mucha intensidad pero Tai podía notar un bulto envuelto por mantas en la cama, se acercó lentamente.

- Sora..- levantó la mano para intentar alcanzarla, pero el murmullo de la voz de Sora lo detuvo- Ey Sora, soy Tai ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mardrömon... Mardrömon... Mardrömon...- repetía y repetía mientras se estremecía en las mantas

-¿Mardrömon? Sora ¿Quién es Mardrömon? ¿Sora?- Ella no le respondía, solo le miraba con los ojos llorosos

-Él la tiene y me tiene a mi... Tai... ayudanos- dijo entre lagrimas y se acurrucó en el pecho de él.

-Pero... si no me dices quién es... Sora...- la abrazó con fuerza- no te preocupes, haré lo que sea para ayudarte.

Se escucharon varios pasos y Tai se alertó puesto que no sonaba a los pasos de un sola persona. Seguramente sus padres ya habían llegado.

-¡TAICHI! Fuera de nuestra casa- gritó la madre de Sora mientras lloraba al ver a su hija en ese estado, el padre fue rápidamente hacia él y lo echó inmediatamente de la casa.

Tai llamó a Matt para contarle lo que había visto en la habitación de Sora

"-Matt... la he visto... está muy mal y creo que sé a que se debe... Dentro de dos horas en casa de Izzy, llevad los dispositivos."

Por su lado a Matt no le dio tiempo a contestar a su amigo, aún estaba con los demás.

-Era Tai, en dos horas, todos, en tu casa Izzy y con los dispositivos- Todos miraron a Matt extrañados- No me miréis así, si el tío este no se explica mejor yo no puedo hacer milagros.

Tai corrió como nunca para llegar a su casa. Entró sin saludar a sus padres, estos se miraron preocupados últimamente su hijo hacía y se comportaba de manera extraña.

Ya en su cuarto intentó recuperar el aliento perdido en la carrera, después de unos escasos minutos volvió a ponerse la pilas, fue directo al armario para sacar una cajita pequeña donde guardaba los recuerdos del mundo digital y lo más importante de todo el dispositivo digital.

Aunque después de su aventura y la del grupo de su hermana seguía llevándolo, un día por razones que el no sabía dejó de llevarlo, lógico sería pensar en que los ataques de digimons habían cesado, pero era algo que nunca llegó a comprender.

Guardó el pequeño aparato en su bolsillo y se colocó sus gafas de aviador preparándose para otra carrera.

Todos ya habían llegado a casa de Izzy y esperaban en la entrada a que "su" líder llegara por fin, media hora tarde, pero que llegara.

-Tai me preocupa- dijo Mimi apoyada en la pared- y Sora... Esta tarde cuando Tai no ha "sermoneado" me he dado cuenta de que algo de razón tenía, no nos hemos esforzado nada para descubrir que era lo que ocurría.

-Tampoco teníamos razón para desconfiar de sus padres- respondió Joe

-No se trata de desconfiar Joe, somos sus amigos, cuando un amigo está enfermo se le va a visitar para ver como está, no evita el problema y lo que es peor no intenta alejar a cierta persona del problema- dijo refiriéndose a Tai.

Entonces Tai llegó finalmente junto a sus amigos. Se sentó en el suelo para descansar, echó un vistazo a todos para ver si faltaba alguien, estaban todos, incluso el equipo de Davis. Sopló unas cuantas frases y se preparó mentalmente para llenarlos de la información. Ya levantado volvió a mirarlos a todos.

-Chicos, tenemos que volver al mundo digital, me juego la vida a que lo que le pasa a Sora tiene que ver con un digimon. Hoy he conseguido verla, estaba aterrorizada, no paraba de repetir un nombre y de decir que las tenía a ella y a Piyomon, no se a qué se refería pero... me pidió ayuda.

-Parece... una historia de terror- dijo Jolie estremeciéndose.

-Hay que averiguar que ocurre. Tai ¿cuál era el nombre que repetía?- preguntó Davis.

-Mardrömon...

**Y si quereis saber que quiere decir Mardrömon... *secretooooo* (nada xD, solo teneis que buscar en google :3)**


End file.
